User blog:Ethandabomb/Season 1-Ep. 1: Guan Yu vs. Philopoemen
Guan Yu...the ancient Chinese General still worshipped as a diety today... Vs. Philopoemen...the great Greek strategos and leader of the Achaean League... Who...is...Deadliest? Guan Yu Bio Guan Yu was an ancient Chinese figure who was a general serving under the warlord Liu Bei. He played a large part in the civil war that led to the end of the Han Dynasty. He is also said to have invented the guandao, a widely used Chinese polearm. He is one of the most widely known ancient figures in Eastern Asia, and is worshipped by some as a deity. Historically accurate details about his life are nonexistent, and most knowledge about him is based on a 14th century historical novel title "Romance of the Three Kingdoms." He is a present figure in Chinese folklore, Taoism, Chinese Buddhism, and Confucianism. He established the Shu Han state, and is remebered today as a symbol of righteousness and loyalty. Weapons |-| Short Range= Jian This wicked double-edged straight sword was used widely throughout China, and Guan Yu certainly used the blade during his time. The sword was light and compact, making it ideal for a warrior with advanced agility. |-| Mid Range= Green Dragon Crescent Blade The Green Dragon Crescent Blade is a legendary blade said to be wielded by Guan Yu in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The weapon was a typical guandao, but said to be extremely swift and powerful, as Guan Yu was said to have invented the gundao and was a master of the weapon. |-| Long Range= Composite Bow The composite bow was an effective way of dealing with enemies at long distances before gunpowder. The Chinese were certainly no stranger to the composite bow, and Guan Yu most likely used it's long range and good accuracy to his advantage. |-| Special Weapon= Hook Sword The hook sword was used sparsely in ancient China, but it is possible that Guan Yu and his forces could have wielded them during his years of success as a general. The hook sword could be used as an individual, or attached to the other to create a longer, more deadly weapon. The blade can also be used for tripping, as well as catching opposing weapons. Philopoemen Bio Philopoemen was a Greek general and statesman who was the Achaean strategos (general) on 8 separate occasions. After his first appointment as strategos, Philopoemen helped turn the Achaean League into a powerhouse military operation in Greece. Philopoemen first caught the attention of Greek politicians in 223 BC in a battle against the Spartans and their king Cleomenes III. During the battle, his horse fell underneath him and he was wounded, but continued to fight until the end of the battle. Philopoemen was appointed strategos of the Achaean League in 209 BC, and used his position to improve the League's equipment and tactics. During the battle of Matinea in 207 BC, Philopoemen killed the Spartan leader Machanidas in one-on-one combat. Philopoemen was reappointed strategos 201 BC through 199 BC. Philopoemen spent another 6 years in Crete as a mercenary leader, and returned in 193 BC and was appointed as strategos for the second time. In 192 BC, he was able to capture Sparta and forced it to become a member state of the Achaean League. Philopoemen abolished all the Spartan laws and educational systems, ending Sparta's reign as a powerhouse in Greece and asserting the Achaean League as the dominant power. In 183 BC, Philopoemen was captured by enemies when his horse threw him. He was then invited to drink poison, a choice of an honorable death. Weapons |-| Short Range= Kopis The kopis is an ancient Greek single edged, one handed sword used primarily for cutting and thrusting. The blade had a recurve shape, allowing it to strike with the momentum of an axe, while maintaining the long cutting edge of a sword and still being able to thrust. The kopis was widely used in Ancient Greece, and was mostly used as a calvary weapon. |-| Mid Range= Doru and Hoplite Shield The was an ancient spear and the main weapon of Greek Hoplites. The spear was mainly for heavy infantry, and was around 10 feet long, with a butt-spike as a counterbalance. The butt-spike could also be used as a weapon, if the dory broke or the Greek went for a backhand attack. The doru would be carried along with a large shield, called a hoplon, and each would be held in separate hands. |-| Long Range= Javelin The javelin is an ancient throwing spear used by the Greeks as a long range weapon. The javelin is thrown by hand, and were used as a skirmisher weapon, thrown at heavy troops during hit-and-run attacks. The javelin was also used for hunting and for sport in ancient Greece. |-| Special Weapon= Makhaira The makhaira was a brutal ancient Greek sword used for hacking and slashing enemies. The makhaira, unlike the kopis, is entirely straight and is made more for cutting than thrusting. The single-bladed sword was used mostly as an infantry weapon in ancient Greece. X-Factors Guan Yu/Philopoemen Tactics 85/95 Philopoemen was a born strategizer, and while Guan Yu had some solid tactics, they can't match up with Philopoemen's. Physical Strength 80/90 Guan Yu spent most of his later years away from battle, as a planning general, while Philopoemen was always engaged in war. Training 85/85 Both of these men's armies were well trained. Cause 90/80 Philopoemen mostly worked as a mercenary, while Guan Yu was fighting for his country. Discipline Guan Yu was very meticulous and always thought ahead, while Philopoemen charged straight into battle without much thought sometimes. Bravery 75/95 Philopoemen could always be seen as the first man in a charge, and was behind enemy lines during battles extremely often. Battle TBW The battle will take place on neutral ground, most likely in a field. It is one-on-one combat. Expert's Opinion TBW Next Battle What should the next battle be? Forsvarets Spesialkommando vs. Irish Army Rangers King David vs. Shaka Ukrainian Insurgent Army vs. 10th Mountain Division Category:Blog posts